


bond

by kalypsobean



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean





	bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/gifts).



Light filters down through leaves and stone and seems to caress her hair; she walks as if unaware of her shimmering, radiant beauty. She blushes when she smiles, and he reaches for her hand.

They are alone; the city is spread out below them, and it is as if they fly.  
"Artanis you may be in your heart, but Alatáriel I name you," he says, and she reads the rest in his eyes; she laughs, and twines her fingers around his.

She diminishes but her light grows no less; he looks towards Anor and hears her song on the wind.


End file.
